Hinata's Day Out
by PandaDragon
Summary: An Ordinary Day In Konoha For Hyuuga Neji. Right? NejiHina, Don't Like? Don't Read. Slight Craziness And Sweet Fluff! Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto-Sama Loves You All!


A NejiHina Quick Fic: Hinata's Day Out

**XP… Sorry, Saturday's my **_day _**and no I don't exactly know what I mean by my day… Anyways Masashi Kishimoto-sama owns All Naruto Characters… THANK YOU to you all!! ENJOY!!**

**It was a quiet ordinary day in Konoha for Neji… Ordinary breeze, ordinary bustle of town, And…? Time Skip! Hinata-sama is Clan Head and leaves the compound without her beloved protector at her side? She's strolling about the town as Neji looks franticly for her. Short Fluff.**

**Neji's POV**

"Hinata-sama?" he peered into her room as he wondered where she was. It was her day off today, so she should be in her garden. "I'll check there." he said.

Neji made his way to the secluded part of the Hyuuga complex to the heiress's private garden. He looked at the beautiful spread of flowers each another shade of purple, both light and dark. But his heiress, nowhere to be found. "Kami, where did she go? She wouldn't leave without telling me… Unless…" Neji thought as he ran back inside.

**Hinata's POV**

"Hm… I wonder if I should have told Neji-nii-san where I was going…" Hinata wondered to herself as she strolled the streets in her day kimono. "Well I left a note in his room so he should be fine." she smiled.

**Neji's POV**

"Hrm, so she did leave me a note." he read the flowery printed note Hinata had left on his bed. "_Neji-nii-san, I'll be out for awhile getting garden supplies from Ino-chan, my medicine from Sakura-chan and pick up my weaponry from Tenten-chan. You were still asleep so I didn't want to bother you. Love, Hina-chan."_ Hinata had become accustomed to that nickname, Neji was the only one that still called her Hinata-sama, Hanabi Onee-sama and her father Hinata. "Love, Hina-chan…" Neji contemplated her ending. "Hm, so she's all over town today huh? Oh there's more…" _"P.S. I may stop by Kiba-kun and Shino-kun's places they said they would like me to visit sometime, so yeah… See you later Nii-san!" _"She… went to that… dog boy's house? Not to mention that bug boy too? Agh! Why does Hinata-sama have to have them as teammates?" Neji did not like Aburame Shino or Inuzuka Kiba at all…

Meanwhile, Hinata had left the Yamanaka flower shop, with six white roses, one lavender, seven total and was heading to the Konoha Hospital to pick up her brew of medicinal creams from Sakura.

"Ohayo! Sakura-chan!" Hinata called.

"Oh! Hinata-chan you're early!" Sakura said.

"Yes, well I had a lot to do today so I started early." Hinata said.

"Oh okay, I'll let you get to the rest of your day, here you go!" handing her some medicine jars.

"Thank you Sakura-chan! Here, have a rose!" Hinata smiled

"Oh Hina-chan it's beautiful! Thank you!" Sakura said admiring her white rose as Hinata made her way to the weapon mistress's house.

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata said.

"Hina-chan!" Tenten looked up from her metalwork. "I take it you're here for those?" pointing at several senbon (needles) and kunai not to mention some shuriken.

"Yep! Oh wow, you really outdid yourself this time they're gleaming Tenten-chan! Thank you! Here, have a rose they're my thank you!" handing her a white rose.

"Oh my, they are nice this year see you later Hina-chan! Hey wait aren't those heavy? You should get Neji to help you carry them!" waving at her friend giggling.

"No it's okay Tenten-chan. Neji-nii-san's probably busy anyways." leaving.

Neji made his way to Tenten's…

"Tenten!" Neji yelled.

"Oh, Neji. What brings you here? I was just kidding around with Hina-chan." she smiled.

"What? What are you talking about? Wait, she's already gone? Dang, where'd she go?" Neji said.

"Geez keep your pants on, she went to Shino and Kiba's places." Tenten said.

"Got it, thanks Tenten." Neji said as he left.

"Yeah, bye. I envy you Hina-chan, I really do." Tenten sighed.

Hinata was at Kiba's doorstep as Neji left Tenten's…

"Hinata! I'm so glad you came to visit!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I'm happy that I made you happy, Kiba-kun! But I have to go now here, have a rose!" she smiled.

"Wow Hina-chan this is a pretty white, almost as pretty as you." Kiba teased, he likes Hinata we all know that.

"Kiba-kun… See you later!" Hinata waved and started down the road.

Neji was on his way to Kiba's and realized that he had no idea where his house was, not to mention where he was at the moment…

"This is bad… Byakugan!" he activated his senses. "Oh, there's that dog compound! 50 meters east and 16 south." he ran off.

Hinata made it to Shino's place in record time trying to get home before dark.

"Hello Shino-kun." she said with a small bow.

"Hello Hinata. What brings you here today?" he replied.

"Oh well. Nothing real urgent or special just wanted to drop by on my way back home and give you this!" handing him a white rose.

"Oh thank you Hinata. It's a very nice sentiment, my bugs will enjoy this for a long time." he said smiling.

"Alright Shino-kun I have to get back before dark, take care!" she said leaving.

"Alright, be careful." he stated.

Neji ran past Kiba and Akamaru during their game of fetch and almost flattened their ball…

"Hey! Neji! Watch it would ya?" Kiba hollered.

"Inuzuka not now! Oh wait… Have you seen Hinata-sama?" he said.

"Oh, yeah she came by awhile ago. You missed her though, why something up?"

"None of your business. I just want to find her." Neji said.

"Fine then. Don't be so grumpy when you she her then alright? You know you make her worry like no other." Kiba said.

Hinata had entered the Hyuuga complex and was walking to her Father's room, placed a white rose, then continued to Hanabi's room on the way to her own. And Neji's.

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata peered into Hanabi's room.

"Yes, Onee-sama?" she was sharpening some of her tools.

"Here, I picked this up for you in town today." handing her a white rose with a blue ribbon tied to it.

"Onee-sama! It's so pretty! Here I'll go put it in a vase right now!" she left the room.

"Alright, but I was out all day I'm tired we'll train tomorrow morning before you go to the academy okay?"

"Alright!!" she said riled up.

Hinata walked down the hall and came to Neji's room she knocked on the door softly like she often did as not to wake him, from falling asleep reading scrolls. When she found he wasn't in there, she walked in and saw her note on his desk. She smiled seeing that he had read it and went out somewhere. She took out another piece of paper and wrote a special note for him, left it under his special lavender rose with a green ribbon tied to it. She smiled and exited walking to her room to put all of her gear down. Then got in bed and fell asleep.

Neji had been all over town today, no sign of Hinata. Defeated he came back to the Hyuuga compound and ran into Hanabi coming back from her rose watering.

"Good evening Hanabi-sama." Neji said.

"Yeah, hey Neji-kun anyways, did you see Onee-sama when you came in?"

"No, I was looking for her all day is she home?"

"Yeah, I guess if you didn't see her she really was tired."

"Oh, is that so?" in his mind- "Good at least she's home now." "Well I'll go and check on her."

"Alright, Night Neji-kun." Hanabi turned towards her room.

"Good Night." He walked to Hinata's room.

"Hinata-sama?" he knocked, no answer. He opened the door slowly and saw her laying in her bed sound asleep. He was relieved. He went to her bedside and sat on her bed. Her errands from her day strewn about her room.

"You gave me quite a scare today, Hinata-sama." he said stroking her hair.

"Neji-nii…" She mumbled.

"Dreaming are we?" he said with a smile. "Have a nice dream Hinata-sama. I'll be awake when you wake up this time, so don't leave without me." he exited and walked to his room. And what did he see on the sill of his window? Hinata's lavender rose with a green ribbon tied to it, it's dew shining in the moonlight and her note delicately placed beneath it. Neji picked up the note and read it.

"_Neji-nii-san, you know I wish you were awake when I left today, cause I wanted to show you this special place I found following a beautiful sparrow the other day. And I needed your help picking a place to put my new garden, but that's okay you'll come next time right? Anyway, I hope you had a good day like I did. Oh! This rose, incase you were curious is just for you being there for me, like you always have. But this time you chose to stay beside me when I became head. That made me so happy, Neji-nii-san. So happy. I Love You, Neji-nii-san. Always and Forever, You Are In My Heart. Love, your Hinata-hime." _

"Hinata-sama…" Neji whispered as he put the note down and undid his hair letting it fall gently across his back. He untied her green ribbon around the rose and tied it in his low ponytail, pleased with the result. "I love you too Hinata-sama." Neji said to himself, as he too crept into his bed and drifted off to sleep, to dream of his beloved Hinata-hime.

End!!

Love You All!! Review Onegai? X3 Thank you!!


End file.
